Lluvia ácida
by Eldaya
Summary: Cadena de palabras en la que inventamos una historia en la que nuestros chicos.. se lo pasarán muy bien
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar, explicaciones.**

**Esto lo hicimos ocmo un juego, por msn, ideando un juego para que la gente se animase, y me gustó tanto cómo quedó, que lo he querido compartir. **

**Lo dejo tal cual, porque si me como todos los espacios y lo pongo seguido, considero que queda fatal. **

**Además, está incompleto, en cuanto nos reunamos, volveremos a las andadas. Es muy divertido! **

**En fín, eso, que espero que os guste esta pequeña aportación, que no seais muy malos con nosotras, y que seguiremos en poco tiempo.**

**Por cierto, las autoras son Nobuchan y Accel **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lllovia a cantaros, **

en aquella tierra

**y harry se mojo**

y Draco le miraba,

**su tunica pegada**

y su pelo revuelto

**el griffindor le ponia**

por atacarle se moría

**su varita estaba enhiesta**

Se dirigió hacia él

**el griffyndor le miro**

con lágrimas en los ojos

**y de repente**

draco le besó

**y se oyo una voz**

ERa Ron, que les gritaba

**eh! yo tb quiero!**

Harry se revolvía entre los brazos de DRaco

**y le dijo: te lo cambio!**

No,si yo te quiero a tí !-le dijo Ron

**q soy hetero, leñe!**

No pensarás lo mismo después de lo que te hagamos - siseó Draco

**ron : ademas, "eso" no es tu varita**

Harry enrojeció violentamente al darse cuenta

Escondamonos en los vestuarios... ahora no hay nadie - dijo Draco

**o en la habitacion de la necesidad-sugirio ron**

Draco le miró de soslayo - vamos a mi habitación

**y harry dijo: clarooo y ya de paso invitamos a los gemelos weasley no?**

Draco le miró : No sería mala idea...

**harry lo miro con sorpresa, el lo habia dicho de broma**

Ron también aprovó la idea, su cara, morbosa, lo delataba

Tú no sabes lo que hacen! Primero, prueba, luego, ya sabes

**draco: eso es, dos varitas mejor q una sola**

**harry: y si encuentro algo mejor me devolveis el dinero?ironicamente**

Créeme, no lo encontrarás! Dejate de monsergas y vamos a atacar YA! - dijo Ron

**draco cogio a harry del brazo y lo arrastro casi a su habitacion ante la mirada atenta de severus**

Que, escondido tras un pilar, se relamía, imaginando sin parar

**estos chicos de hoy en dia -murmuro para si- no saben que esto se tiene q hacer bajo la supervision de un adulto**

Y con su habitual maliciosa sonrisa, les siguió despacio, a ver qué veia

**porque como sabeis, el profesor de pociones era un poco voyeur**

Y le ponía ver a su ahijado practicar todo lo que le había enseñado

recordaba esos dias, cuando lucius y el estaban juntos, su larga melena rubia al viento, su piel perfecta, ese culito prieto y respingon... era evidente q draco habia salido a su padre

Menudo ímpetu tenía el crío! Qué ganas de catarlo! - se dijo

**-harry seguia oponiendose, aunq no con tanta fiereza, sino mas bién por el qué diran**

Notaba el cálido aliento de Draco en su oreja, y eso.. le ponía... por mil centellas!

**y ron a su lado insinuandosele, diciendole que iban a hacer juntos, hablando en **

**seductores susurros...**

Acabemos de una vez! - gritó malh umorado, el pantalón le iba a reventar en un momento dado


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia Especial : ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO YAOI**

**A pesar de que este fic ya tiene rate, lo recuerdo por si acaso. El queno quiera leer, que no lo haga. Si lo haces, es bajo tu responsabilidad, y no admito ningún tipo de queja.**

**Espero que les guste! ;)**

**Ya vereis que andamos haciendo pruebas, yo con la manía de hacer rimas y al final.. acabamos por escribir lo que podíamos, y más. Poco a poco lo iremos puliendo. Grax por leer! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

harry, ya en el cuarto, tomo por primera vez la iniciativa y le quito de sopeton la capa al rubio slytherin

Draco, alias manos largas, se la agarró de sopetón, haciendo que el muchacho lo mirara con algo de pavor

y ron, que no se quedaba corto, comenzo a besarle el cuello

Aaah! - suspiró Harry, espantando a su conciencia ; ¿Qué diría Hermione si le viera con su amor?

aunque despues penso, que tal como estaba yendo todo era capaz de apuntarse a la fiesta

Mientras tanto, muy callado, Severus les observaba. Sonreía complacido su ahijado, su némesis.. y su hijo...

Oh, es verdad.. la rata pelirroja también está... - pensó con disguto Severus - bueno, qué más da.

cogio unos anteojos magicos para poder ver mejor la escena. ademas asi podria rebobinar, pasar a camara lenta a velocidad rapida...

mmm ¿y si me uno a la fiesta?. - pensó Severus con desdén, deseoso de que empezara ya la juerga y se dejaran e preliminares estúpidos.

entretanto, nuestros jovenes protagonistas ya se hallaban como fueron traidos al mundo y dejada la vergüenza de lado, no cesaban de acariciarse

Qué poco te ha costado soltarte... Potter... - rió de soslayo el rubio, acaparando al moreno y dejando a ron de lado

me habeis dejado otra opcion?-enarco una ceja el moreno-

Jé.. no mientas, Potter... desde que nos vimos en primer curso, tú siempre me has deseado - acusó el rubio mientras lamía el pecho de Harry

en realidad fue antes, cuando te vi en la tienda de tunicas

Ajjj, estos se empiezan a poner melosos, qué asco. Me han cortado el rollo, así que... me rajo - espetó Ron, que ya les tenía asco.

oh vamos ron quedate.. en realidad draco me gusto pq en esa edad parecia una niña

Pffjajajaja - se esuchó de fondo ; alguien más estaba allí. Ron se levantó, curioso, para ver quién los había visto así

harry se sonrojo violentamente y se cubrio con la tunica veloz

No hace falta que se tape, Potter... pronto volverá a estar desnudo para mí... - Snape apareció ante ellos, sin chaqueta ni camisa, Harry se lo quedó mirando y... el "periscopio" quedó a la vista

-pro.. profesor snape-tartamudeo harry- que hace usted aqui?-pregunto desconcertado, acaso todo el mundo en hogwarts era un salido mental que queria acostarse con el?

acaso tengo que darle alguna explicación, señor Potter? Mejor sea discreto o tendré que ser severo con usted... - se sonrió, relamiendose de satisfacción al imaginar lo que iba a hacerle

harry miro a su profesor de pociones buscando alguna señal de que bromeaba... hsta q recordo q snape no tenia capacidad para ello. dejo caer la tunica al suelo, aunque sentia como sus mejillas estaban encedidas

Mmmm... buena vista, señor Potter... vamos a ver si sabe igual de bien - Snape lamió sus labios, dejando entrever una lengua golosa y viperina, entrenada en artes en las que el gryffindor no quería ni pensar.

mientras snape se acercaba al joven moreno, draco, tras la sorpresa inicial decidio continuar con un bocado menor, la comadreja pelirroja. acaricio sus rizados cabellos acercandolo y le dio un largo y profundo beso

Ajjjj - Ron le apartó, asqueado. - No, gracias, prefiero al otro - y, apartandole de un manotazo, se avalanzó sobre Harry, al que sorprendió bajo el peso de Snape, que lo agarraba por las muñecas para no dejarlo escapar.

snape llevo las manos de harry a su cintura y le ordeno: desnudame. harry obedecio, temia defraudar a tan estricto profesor pero le resultaba dificil siquiera pensar teniendo a draco mirando y a ron sobeteandolo

Harry, patoso, deslizó sus dedos sobre los broches del pantalón de Snape, que mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras Ron hacía lo mismo con el cuello de su amigo. Draco, en cambio, escabulló su cabeza entre el vientre del profesor y Harry, para deslizar sus labios suavemente sobre algo que latía con ansias desde hacía ya tiempo

Harry deslizo las dos piezas de ropa de su profesor hacia abajo y comenzo a acariciarle el bajovientre, sin llegar todavia a nada mas, comenzaba a cojerle el tranquillo a esto...Entretanto, Severus, besaba los labios del muchacho, mordisqueandolos

Ron, por su parte, se atrevió a colocarse tras el profesor, para morderle el cuello, a lo que sorprendentemente él respondió con un gemido, mientras seguía lamiendo el cuerpo del jovenzuelo despeinado, que empezaba a olvidarse de quienes eran aquellos que estaban en la pequeña habitación.

Harry comenzo a a acariciar el miembro ya duro del antiguo mortifago mientras notaba la boca de draco lamiendo el suyo

el pelirrojo, mientras tanto, seguía por su camino, y, con una sonrisa ávara y viciosa, separó las piernas de Snape, que ahora parecía más frágil y desde luego mucho menos terrible, y le penetró poquito a poco, sabiendo que el mortífago no sabía si revolverse o dejar que Harry siguiera explorandole

Severus no se revolvio, sentia como el placer le atacaba desde dos bandos y decidio abandonarse a el..Sonrio malicioso mientras atraia la cabeza del joven potter a su sexo y lo empujaba suavemente para que supiera que debia hacer... esperaba q se le diera mejor que las pociones

Ron movía suavemente su cadera, siguiendo sus instintos ; no sabía ni cómo se había dejado llevar ni cómo había acabado con aquél hombre entre su cuerpo, pero, para ser la primera vez que cataba el sexo, tampoco estaba nada mal... -"Bueno, así me entreno un poco... y cuando pueda tener a Hermione para mí..." - pensó, sonriendo para sí.

Ron recordaba a Hermione, su cuerpo de adolescente que mostraba unas ya exhuberantes curvas, su piel tersa y suave, su castaño cabello al sol.. y su manera de arrugar la naricita tan propia q tenia cuando se iban de aventuras... eso lo excitaba y sin darse casi cuenta iba acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas, mordiendo el cuello de snape con suavidad y lujuria, gimiendo por el placer q le recorria la espina dorsal como si de un escalofrio se tratara

Respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras imaginaba que era aquella castaña a la que estaba poseyendo ; sus movimientos eran cada vez más feroces, y se mordía el labio mientras agarraba al profesor por la cadera, el cual disfrutaba con Harry, que, aún a su pesar, había empezado por lamer aquél duro miembro, notando cómo se estremecía cada vez que su aliento cosquilleaba sobre su piel. Draco, atento a los movimientos de Harry, incrementó aquellas experimentadas caricias, excitandose sobremanera al escuchar los gemidos del moreno y del slytherin.


End file.
